Communication networks include wired and wireless networks. Example wired networks include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and Ethernet local area networks. Example wireless networks include licensed cellular networks, as well as unlicensed wireless networks that connect to wired networks. Calls and other communications may be connected across wired and wireless networks.
Wireless communication networks include networks utilizing various networking technologies, such as LTE, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), 802.11 WiFi, or other technologies. Techniques for performing full duplex communication in these networks may introduce interference between devices communicating with a base station at the same time or at the same frequency as another device.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.